freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior Cats of Free Realms
This page is for any warriors who want to add their name and description. It'll go alphabetically by your warrior name. Just go ahead and add the name and description of yourself or anyone else you know. Use the example shown below. If you need any help just ask Darkheart for help! Thanks! (: Example: Warrior name:______ Real name:______ Gender:______ Current Clan:_____ Warrior Cats A: B: C: D: Warrior name: DarkBlazing Star Real name: DarkBlazing Star Gender:Tomcat Current Clan: DarkBlaze Clan Warrior name: Darkstar Real Name: Darkheart Gender: she-cat Current Clan: Darkrose Clan E: F: G: H: I: J: Warrior name: Jayfeather Real Name: Jayfeather Gender: she-cat Current clan: DarkBlaze Clan K: L: M: Warrior name: Moonfur Real name: Legend MoonStar Gender: she-cat Current Clan: Forest Clan N: O: P: Rogue Name: Primus / Real Name: Corrupt Energy / Gender: Tomcat / Current Clan: None (Rogue as of 2011) Q: R: Warrior Name: Ravenstar / Real Name: Ravenflight / Gender: She-cat / Current Clan: DarkmoonClan S: Kit name: Shadowlight Kit,Real name: Lennox Gender she-cat current clan: eclicpse Clan T: U: V: W: X: Y: Z: Warrior Cats Descriptions Add descriptions of warrior cats that you know and don't forget to add yourself as well -DarkBlazing Star: He is the leader of DarkBlaze clan and he does his best to protect his clan, he would rather lose a life then have someone in his clan get hurt. DarkBlazing star is very hard to anger but when he does get angry it doesn't end well, if you show him your not an enemy he is very kind. he is very strong and you don't want to get on his bad side. he has two sons and three daughters. he is online alot of the time. you can usually find him in greenwood forest or near it. -Darkstar: She is the leader of Darkrose Clan. She's a big, reddish and black she-cat with many allies. She's not one who likes fights and arguements but will defend her Clan at any cost. She has a daughter named Willowbreeze who is the Clan's medicine cat and also enjoys fostering kits withour mothers. She is unable to get on the Free Realms website because of computer problems but is keeping in touch threw this website. She once co-lead Aurora Clan with Bubblestar awhile but then left seeking a Clan of her own. Now she has Darkrose Clan. And that's where she'll stay. -Jayfeather: She is the medicine cat of DarkBlaze clan. She doesn't like seeing her clan fight (obviously not, no one wants to taking care of like 10 warriors all at once, after a fight) Jayfeather is easily annoyed, and won't appreciate you bothering her when she is busy, but she also has a sweet side. Jayfeather will do anything to keep her clan stable, and she cares very much about other warriors (even though it is not always easy to tell..). One last thing... DON'T EAT THE CATMINT OR I WILL KILL YOU. Extra: I make banners for clans, if you want me to make you one, message me :). -Primus: He is a rogue who started as a medicine cat, and the leader of 2 clans. He has several personalities, making his motives a mystery. A veteran, he believes that the Warrior Code is restricting, and lives as what some would call an outlaw or ghost to the clans. Primus can be dark, finding humor in negative events among the clans. At the same time, he has a soft side for his friends and allies. Despite his rogue status, Primus is respectful towards most clan cats, provided that their intentions are pure. Offline quite a lot, due to athletic reasons. ._. Normally wanders around Sacred Grove, looking for some amusement. -ShadowlightKit: She is a fellow kit of eclipse clan. She is only 3 moons and a friendly kit, who can make friends in her clan even in other clans she know not to use actions only words,ShadowlightKit had a rough history with family and nobody care for her she uslly run away, when she join ecllipse everybody talk to her but now they dont even her sister.Sometimes she feel invisable,she would leave and run away but her one friend told her to stay cause the clan is her family, she stay in the clan for her friend and soon her new little sister would join the clan as well and train her. - Ravenstar: She's the leader of DarkmoonClan. She is a large black cat with purple eyes. She has a variety of scars all over her body from many fights; some from cats, some from wolves, one with a snake, etc. She has half of a tail and wears the teeth of wolves over her claws from her many bad encounters with wolves. Despite her appearance she is fairly kind and treats others with respect until they have done wrong to her. Once you get on her bad side it's difficult to earn forgiveness. The one thing she hates most is traitors after her own kits turned against her by spreading rumors into the clan she built in order to recruit everyone into the clans they had made. That's why she has a hard time trusting anyone, this making it difficult for anyone to earn her trust. Because of her kits both RavenClan and DarkmoonClan (The two clans she lead) were struggling and she had to decide which one to save. She decided there were more reasons to save DarkmoonClan, so she transfered everyone from RavenClan to it, thus sacrificing the clan she built from the ground up. As a leader she is very strict and does not make acceptions for anyone; if you break the rules, you face the consequences that others have/would. That's the main reason people hate her; they broke a rule in the clan and got angry when they had to face the consequences, so they left. She still doesn't care how many people hate her, she will ALWAYS do what she believes is right.